General RAAM
General RAAM is a leader of the Locust Hordes' military and a guest character in Killer Instinct Season 3, hailing from the [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/RAAM Gears of War series]. He was leaked on shoryuken.com before his official reveal, and was formally announced at E3 2016. Appearance RAAM, as a Locust, is a reptilian humanoid with light grey skin and a very imposing appearance. He is extremely tall, even for a Locust, with a snout-like nose and a snaggle-toothed jaw. His right brow droops over his eye further than his left brow does, and he has deep golden eyes. He is fully clad in heavy, ornate, Locust-designed armor, featuring large structures atop his collar bones and a leather-like kilt attached to his belt that reaches to his shins, somewhat resembling a trench coat. His primary weapon is a large, serrated combat knife unique to his arsenal, and he has the ability to control the bat-like creatures known as Kryll. Story General RAAM is a Locust, a sapient reptilian creature who lives underneath the surface on the planet Sera, a planet similar to Earth. The Locusts desired to escape a civil war going on in their subterranean home and began invading the surface, attacking the humans. Having high approval of Queen Myrrah and being head of the Locust military, RAAM led his people against the humans on Emergence Day to brilliant effect - a decade later and he continues to fight valiantly for ownership of the surface world. It is unknown how he came to the Earth to battle the fighters of the Killer Instinct world. Gameplay Combat Traits *'Deadly Stomps:' General RAAM can stomp opponents that are laying on the ground by pressing Light Kick or Medium Kick. Light Kick causes a Flip Out. Medium Kick causes a ground bounce and can be used multiple times. *'Kryll Swarm: '''General RAAM's Kryll Rush, Emergence, and Kryll Shield attacks leave a swarm of Kryll on the opponent, which deal damage over time. The swarm is destroyed when General RAAM is hit. *'Kryll Armor:' General RAAM can summon the Kryll to protect him during certain attacks. Kryll Armor can absorb a single physical attack and any number of projectiles, except Shadow Projectiles. General RAAM only takes Potential Damage when using Kryll Armor. Command Attacks *'Kryll Shield Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch (can be held):' A charge attack that has Kryll Armor. Leaves a Kryll Swarm on hit. Full charge does an unblockable attack that Staggers. Can dash cancel during the charge. Deals no damage to the opponent. *'Kryll Shield Cancel Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch (can be held):' General RAAM can cancel normal attacks and Decimation into Kryll Shield on hit or on block in exchange for 1 bar of Shadow Meter. *'Deception + Medium Kick: A fake knee attack that does not hit the opponent. *'''Locust Kick Kick: 'Performs a Heavy kick that staggers the opponent on hit. *'Throw Forward Punch + Light Kick:' General RAAM tosses the opponent to the ground. *'Throw Backward + Light Punch + Light Kick:' General RAAM tosses the opponent to the ground. Special Moves *'Decimation ''-> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch:' General RAAM attacks with his serrated sword. Any attack combos into Light Decimation. Heavy Attacks combo into Medium Decimation. Only Locust Kick combos into Heavy Decimation. *'Dominance '-> Down Back -> Back + Any Punch:' General RAAM grabs the opponent and stabs them with his serrated sword. Causes a Hard Knockdown. *'Kryll Rush [Down -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Kick]:' A forward moving command grab that has Kryll Armor. Leaves a Kryll Swarm on hit. *'Emergence -> Down Back -> Back + Any Kick:' General RAAM summons the Kryll around him and leaves a Kryll Swarm on the opponent on hit. Destroys projectiles. Light Emergence has lower body invulnerability on startup. Medium Emergence has upper body invulnerability on startup. Heavy Emergence is fully invulnerable on startup. Shadow Attacks *'Shadow Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch + Any Other Punch:' General RAAM stabs the opponent 5 times with his serrated sword. *'Shadow Dominance -> Down Back -> Back + Any Punch:' General RAAM grabs the opponent and stabs them with his serrated sword. Causes a Hard Knockdown. *'Shadow Kryll Rush [Down -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Kick]:' A forward moving command grab that travels fullscreen and has Kryll Armor. Leaves a Kryll Swarm on the opponent on hit. *'Shadow Emergence -> Down Back -> Back + Any Kick:' General RAAM summons the Kryll around him. Full body invulnerability until recovery. Leaves a Kryll Swarm on the opponent on hit. Combo Openers *'Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch:' General RAAM attacks with his serrated sword. Any attack combos into Light Decimation. Heavy Attacks combo into Medium Decimation. Only Locust Kick combos into Heavy Decimation. *'Shadow Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch + Any Other Punch:' General RAAM stabs the opponent 5 times with his serrated sword. Combo Linkers *'Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Light Punch / Medium Punch or Hold Light Punch / Medium punch:' General RAAM attacks with his serrated sword. *'Shadow Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch + Any Other Punch:' General RAAM stabs the opponent 5 times with his serrated sword. Combo Enders *'Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Heavy Punch:' Wall Splat Ender. General RAAM stabs the opponent with his serrated sword. *'Kryll Rush [Down -> Down Forward -> Forward + Heavy Kick]:' Kryll Swarm and Advantage Ender. General RAAM rushes toward the opponent and leaves a Kryll Swarm on them. *'Dominance -> Down Back -> Back + Heavy Punch:' Damage Ender. General RAAM picks the opponent up and stabs them with his serrated sword. *'Emergence -> Down Back -> Back + Heavy Kick:' Kryll Swarm and Hard Knockdown Ender. General RAAM summons the Kryll and leaves a swarm on the opponent. *'Shadow Dominance -> Down Back -> Back + Any Punch:' Damage Ender. General RAAM stabs the opponent and then stomps them multiple times. Finishers *'Ultra -> Down Forward -> Forward + Light Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch:' Performs a brutal series of attacks. *'Stage Ultra -> Down Forward -> Forward + Light Kick + Medium Kick + Heavy Kick:' Only available on certain stages. Requires specific positioning in the arena. Instinct *'Kryll Storm Punch + Heavy Kick:' General RAAM summons the Kryl to blanket the battlefield, which provides camouflage. The opponent also takes Potential Damage for the duration of Instinct Mode, unless General RAAM is being hit. *'Enhanced Kryll Shield or Forward while holding Light Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch:''' General RAAM can move Back or Forward during Kryll Storm. '''Ultra Combo: '''31-Hits Quotes Gallery ki-xb1-raam-watermark.png|The leaked image that initially hinted at General RAAM's presence in the game. RAAM HeroArt.jpg|General RAAM's Wallpaper General Raam Wallpaper HD.jpg|General RAAM's Wallpaper (no KI Logo) General_RAAM_in_E3_2016.jpg|General RAAM at E3 2016. General_RAAM_Gears.jpg|General RAAM victory pose. General RAAM01.jpg|General RAAM facing Fulgore RAAM Deafult Color 2.jpg|Default Color 2 RAAM Deafult Color 3.jpg|Default Color 3 RAAM Deafult Color 4.jpg|Default Color 4 RAAM Deafult Color 5.jpg|Default Color 5 RAAM Deafult Color 6.jpg|Default Color 6 RAAM Deafult Color 7.jpg|Default Color 7 RAAM Deafult Color 8.jpg|Default Color 8 RAAM Deafult Color 9.jpg|Default Color 9 RAAM Retro Color 1.jpg|General RAAM's Retro RAAM Retro Color 2.jpg|Retro Color 2 RAAM Retro Color 3.jpg|Retro Color 3 RAAM Retro Color 4.jpg|Retro Color 4 RAAM Retro Color 5.jpg|Retro Color 5 RAAM Retro Color 6.jpg|Retro Color 6 RAAM Retro Color 7.jpg|Retro Color 7 My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-37-44.png|Palace Guard Accessories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-38-11.png|Mauler Accesories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-38-26.png|Beast Rider Accessories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-38-46.png|Emulsion Accessories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-38-59.png|Theron Guard Accessories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-39-09.png|Spotter Accessories General RAAM02.jpg Trivia *Following Rash and Mira,General RAAM doesn't have his own stage in Killer Instinct,but does have his own selectable theme for any stage. Interestingly,General RAAM shares Riptor's Hatchery 09 as his stage in the game,likely as a placeholder in similarity to the situation with Omen sharing Shadow Tiger's Lair with Shadow Jago and temporarily with Gargos,and Kan-Ra sharing Forbidden Archive with Rash in Survival Mode.This here by making him the fifth fighter amongst the roster who shares an arena with another combatant. Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters